kmlxgangfandomcom-20200215-history
Kml
'kml '''is the founder and owner of the Kmlx 2 server and the original founder of the former Kmlx 1 server. He's the founder of both iterations of KMLX and he has been a relevant member in communities like TheFutureOfEuropes and the Community of Mappers. Kml's earliest memories of consistently belonging to an online community are situated in 2015. He joined TheFutureOfEuropes' wiki in March 7, 2015 as ''Mxicoball lel. He later renamed to Kebab Master Lel ''but due to obvious reasons he decided to shorten it to ''kml ''and use it as his internet alias in social media. Kml belonged in TFOE for 3 years, ''although he had various conflicts inside those 3 years and left multiple times. He even became an enemy of the wiki and attacked it with hundreds of alternate accounts, although he was un-banned in early 2018. In the middle of 2018, kml got the TFOE server deleted by carrying on a prank along with Mat and Mich. This was known as a bigger part of the KKFC Incident, which finalized Kml's association with TFOE. Soon after this, Kml started solely utilizing the Kmlx 1 server, which had been revived a few weeks after the deletion of TFOE. However, this server was also deleted. After a few months of residing in the Jojofag SPC and MMH servers, Kml founded the Kmlx 2 server, which is his current most active server. He also frequently utilizes the Community of Mappers, a server he co-founded in 2018 and rejoined in August 2019. Kml is known across various Mapping-related circles and obscure circles such as the Discord Jojofag community and certain parts of the far-left Discord community. View on him is mixed, with many people creating a Cult of Personality around him and the image of KMLX, and other people hating him due to his questionable actions. Political ideology Kml holds right-wing beliefs and economical libertarian views. He is an individualist and prioritizes the individual's rights, he is also against regulation (although he supports necessary regulation, such as regulation to stop lobbyism and mega-corporation monopolies) and Marxism. He believes ethnonationalism is trash, although he dislikes multiculturalism and believes in assimilation. He used to be a Communist in 2015, and sympathized with countries like North Korea. Later on, he went to the centrist spectrum. From 2016 to 2017, he would be centre-left, although in 2018 he would become a conservative. However, he didn't have a well-educated economic philosophy until 2019, when he started becoming a libertarian. Philosophy Kml has read philosophy books like The Ego and its Own and The Communist Manifesto for the lulz, and he has read plenty of philosophical stuff on the internet. He also has had a big interest for philosophy. While Kml does not have a set philosophy, his ironic love for Max Stirner and Libertarian influence could've caused him to recently become an individualist. He also has some Objectivist point of views, although he dislikes the objectivist belief on morals. YouTube career Kml has a youtube channel where he regularly uploads Singing minion videos, although recently he has started to upload less due to boredom. At one point, Ysiel, the original creator of the singing minion template, got into a conflict with Kml after people in Ysiel's server started harassing Kml for 'copying' Ysiel, causing her to announce that she will attack anyone who makes political singing minion videos. Not caring, Kml continued to produce these videos. When Ysiel made a video using a song that Kml had already used, the two engaged in an argument and Kml later left her server. While Kml does not exactly care about Ysiel anymore, one of Ysiel's supporters, RaulPellegrinVEVO, seems to particularly care about Kml, meaning that this conflict to this date is still happening. Related pages * History of Kml * Deactivation of kml Category:Kml Category:KMLX Category:People Category:KMLX Members Category:Mapping